


I'm Sorry

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I needed you to hear it anyways. I love you Lydia, and I don’t want this to be the end.”





	

Lydia turned away from Isabelle. She felt angry and frustrated and exhausted. She doesn’t remember what started the argument, but things had been strained between them for days until it all blew up all at once. She took a few steps away from Isabelle and towards the door, needing space. She didn’t like arguments and this was their first big one as a couple.

 

As she reached the doorway, she heard Isabelle whispering softly and it made her stop in her tracks.

 

“I love you,” Isabelle said a little louder and Lydia turned back around to face her. “I know it doesn’t fix anything, but I needed you to hear it anyways. I love you Lydia, and I don’t want this to be the end.”

 

Lydia let out a shaky breath. “You’re right. This doesn’t fix anything and we need to actually talk about this. We need to work through whatever is making us so mad at each other, but I’m too tired to fight anymore.” She took a step towards Isabelle. “I love you too, Izzy, and I never want to fight with you like this again.”

 

Isabelle moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lydia, pulling her in for a kiss. “I don’t want to fight anymore either. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”


End file.
